Lindsay's Adventures in Looney Tune Land
by missnovember92
Summary: A young woman enters a new world that is Technicolor and two-dimensional as well as meeting some interesting characters.
1. The Beginning

Our story begins on a beautiful, Thursday morning: today is the beginning of spring. Over by the meadows, stood a cottage house with a bridge, surrounded in a beautiful garden; there lived a young woman named Lindsay Stewart. She is twenty-three years old, has dark skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. She comes out of the house wearing a teal button shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark jeans, and black tennis shoes. It was 8:30 a.m. and Lindsay decided to go in her backyard to water her garden until she heard a munching sound and then witnessed a gloved hand snatching one of her carrots. Lindsay puts down the watering can to go find out what it is. The munching sound moved to the other side of the yard as Lindsay listened carefully to follow the sound.

Once she has found what was making that sound, she got a big surprise for she has discovered an anthropomorphic rabbit eating her carrots. Lindsay walks up to the creature and taps on his back to get his attention. The rabbit turns around to face the young woman.

"Eh, what's up doc?" said the rabbit.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lindsay.

The rabbit answers, "I'm just helping myself to this delectable garden." Lindsay exclaims, "This is my garden!" The rabbit's ears drooped with shame. "My apologies, I had no idea. You're not going to call the cops are you?" Lindsay retorts, "I should! Although, it's not every day that I see an anthropomorphic creature in real life and I assume you are famished... Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook." The rabbit wipes the sweat from his forehead as he sighs with relief. "Whew, thanks." Lindsay shrugs, "Don't mention it, Bugs." The rabbit, known as Bugs, is shocked about Lindsay knowing his name. "Wow, you must be a psychic." Lindsay shakes her head, "Not exactly. I've watched some of your cartoons as a kid and for years they have made me laugh. Also _**Space Jam**_ : best movie of the '90s. Now I'm not a sports person, but the idea of entering a world that is wacky, colorful, and two-dimensional would be a thrill of a life time!"

Bugs chuckles, "You know, I think you and I are going to get along great, kid. Just so I don't forget, what's your name?"

"Lindsay." She answered.

"That's a pretty name." said Bugs.

"Thank you." Responded Lindsay.

Then Bugs suggested, "After telling me how much you like the cartoons and the movie, I would like to take you to Looney Tune Land to show you around and introduce you to the rest of the Tunes." Lindsay was flabbergasted, "You can't be serious!" Bugs informs, "Better believe it! You see we want people to think it's all make believe because we don't want them going berserk trying to live down there and take over; people these day don't seem to have any common sense."

"No argument here." Lindsay agreed.

Bugs makes his final request, "You, on the other hand, seem like a very trusting person and I would like to take you on a journey to a place you have never been before. So what do you say?" Lindsay doesn't hesitate to respond. "I say let's do this!" Bugs happily takes Lindsay's hand to show her the way.

They made it over to an oak tree which is two yards away from Lindsay's home. Next to it lies a big rabbit hole to jump into, which made Lindsay feel a little reluctant. Bugs assures her, "Don't worry, it's not too deep. Also there's a latter to climb with." Bugs climbs down the hole and Lindsay follows. When they got to the bottom, Lindsay was stunned to see an orange/yellow cart on a roller coaster track. "Wow!" she exclaimed. Bugs grinned, "Cool, huh?" The two of them got inside, fasten their seatbelts, and Bugs pulls on the lever to make it go. "Hold on tight!" he announced. The cart rocketed downward making Lindsay scream with excitement. Bugs and Lindsay went through every loop, curve and spiral until they came up to a door with a big Warner Bros. logo on it, opening automatically to let the riders go pass.

Once they reached the end of the ride, Bugs jumped out of the vehicle then helps Lindsay out. There was a door nearby that leads to the other side. Bugs went over to open the door while Lindsay stands by.


	2. Looney Tune Land

"Welcome to Looney Tune Land!" Bugs announced. Lindsay walks out and was amazed by the scenery. "What do you think?" Bugs asked. "This is so breath taking; it's so vibrant and colorful than I imagined." Lindsay answered.

Bugs mentions to Lindsay on what they talked about earlier. "Now, you have told me that you loved Space Jam growing up," Lindsay nods, "Yes?" Bugs concludes, "Well, check this out." He points to a building that he and Lindsay are standing in front of called Hall of Fame. They walk inside as Lindsay gasps in wonderment.

He showed her pictures, news articles, and trophies. Then, they got a glimpse of a huge portrait of Michael Jordan, in honor of saving the Tunes from becoming slaves for an overweight tyrant of an intergalactic amusement park. Lindsay also notice an image of a female rabbit surrounded in flowers. Bugs points out, "That's my girlfriend, Lola Bunny at her finest. She's a true sweetheart..." Suddenly, Bugs's stomach starts rumbling. "I don't know about you, but I can really go for a bite to eat."

Bugs and Lindsay leave the Hall of Fame to go find a restaurant nearby. Thankfully they spotted a diner two blocks away. They walked over to the entrance and were greeted by a hostess named Carol. She seated them to a booth and handed out menus. Bugs and Lindsay took a moment to look into the menus and then a waiter named Jeffery came by to take their orders: Bugs ordered a bowl of herb-glazed carrots with a side of iced tea and Lindsay wanted a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries and water.

Five minutes later, Bugs and Lindsay's orders arrived. Before eating, Bugs noticed a female rabbit walking inside the diner. He shouts, "Hey, Lola! Over here!" the female rabbit, known as Lola, smiles and walks over to the booth Bugs is sitting at.

"How you've been?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, hun." She replied.

"Well, great. Also, I like you to meet Lindsay." Lola began to take a fancy to Lindsay as she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Lola Bunny." Lindsay says, "Hi, there." Bugs addresses Lola, "And get this: Lindsay is a fan of _**Space Jam.**_ " Lola smiled, "Cool!"

Suddenly, Jeffery the waiter comes back and Bugs orders a carrot and broccoli stir fry with a side of green tea for Lola. Jeffery goes on to take care of it while Lola got to know Lindsay. Five minutes later, Jeffery comes back to bring Lola her food.

After everyone finish their lunch, Bugs paid the bill, left a tip, and headed out along with Lola and Lindsay. While walking around town, Lindsay and the two rabbits were startled by a whooshing sound along with a crash. The three of them ran to check it out. They have witnessed a hover scooter by the park bench with a scratch and the rider has his head stuck in the oak tree. The rider pops his head out of the tree with the helmet still inside, to reveal himself as an anthropomorphic duck.

"What happened, Daffy?" Bugs asked.

The duck, known as Daffy, explains, "I was testing out this worthless contraption those pipsqueaks put together!" Lola walks up to the angry duck and clears her throat. "Uh, Daffy, we have a visitor." She points to Lindsay as the young lady waves, "Hi, I'm Lindsay." Daffy casually replies, "Hi. The name's Daffy Duck."

Suddenly, a ball of flash reveals five small aliens with bug eyes, tiny arms, stubby legs, tales, antennas, and spots standing on a teleporter: one was orange, fat, wears a green bow-tie, and has green eyes; one was blue, tall, lanky, wears a red bow-tie, and has magenta eyes; one was green, wears an orange bow-tie, and has red eyes; one was purple, wears a yellow bow-tie, and has brown eyes; and one was red, smaller than the others, wears an orange/yellow bow-tie, and has gold eyes.

Lindsay gasped as she looked at the small creatures with adoration. "Oh it's the Nerdlucks!" she said. She ran to them until they quickly pulled out there lasers scaring the young lady. Luckily Bugs restrain the Nerdlucks. "Whoa, whoa, easy shorties," he said. "This is our new friend Lindsay." Lindsay smiled and waved hello and then the Nerdlucks looked at her calmly as they put away the lasers and introduce themselves:

"Uh, hi," the orange alien smiled. "I'm Pound, the leader of the pack."

"Bang." Said the green alien.

"Nawt." Said the red alien.

"Bupkus." Said the purple alien.

The blue alien didn't say anything. Instead he stares at Lindsay with a goofy smile on his face. Pound instantly slaps the blue alien to wake him up. "Ah, what?" he asked. Bang pointed out, "Tell her your name, stupid." Blanko nods, "Oh, right. Uh, hi, I'm…uh…" Bang slaps his face into his palm in frustration. Nawt helps out with the introduction, "His name is Blanko. He's kinda, you know."

Lindsay smiles, "You guys are so cute, I wanna give you all a hug." She scoops the Nerdlucks from the ground for a hug. The tiny aliens blushed from being held in Lindsay's warm embrace. She gently put them down and they straighten themselves while Pound says, "Well, the boys and I got a lot of work to catch up on. We'll see you all later." Nawt waddles over to the hover scooter and presses a button on the side that folds the scooter into a case. They got onto their teleporter and set to their destination, which is home.

Then Lindsay tells the Tunes that she should be heading back to the surface. They head back to the pine tree; open the door to walk inside and onto the roller coaster to head back to the surface.


	3. The Monstars Returns

Out on the open was a big futuristic house, where the Nerdlucks live. They were in the garage fixing up the hover scooter, yet they all seem to have a dreamy expression as if they have just witness something so wonderful. It wasn't long when the Tunes came back and approached the premises to speak with the aliens on their actions. "Hey, Pipsqueaks! We like to have a word with you!" Daffy shouted. The Nerdlucks stopped at what they were doing and turned their attention to the Tunes. Bang sighed "Look, Duck we don't want to hear it. We're still working out the kinks on this scooter..." Daffy was about to say something until Lola stops him and tells the aliens, "That's not what we came here for. We came to talk to you guys about your behavior."

Nawt scratches his head to ask, "What do you mean?"

Bugs specifically states, "Despite the fact that you all nearly obliterated Lindsay, we want to let you all know that you did a great job of being courteous." Bupkus happily replies, "It was no problem." Lola adds, "We are very impressed. And just to let you all know she may return tomorrow."

The aliens cheered and leaped for joy and then immediately stopped when the saw the Tunes giving them sweet smiles. They calmed down and said, "Uh, great, that's wonderful." Bugs points out, "Aw, you guys have fallen in love." The Nerdlucks retorted, "Ew, no, gross!" Pound assures the Tunes, "It's not that we are repulsed by Lindsay, but she's not our type."

Daffy grins as he jokingly states, "Yeah, she's alright…for a girl." The statement angered the Nerdlucks when they shouted, "You take that back!"

Daffy pouts, "Make me!"

The mallard duck made a big mistake as the Nerdlucks quickly pulled out their lasers and burned him to a crisp. Pound says through his teeth, "Take…it…BACK!" Daffy calmly says, "Fine, I take it back. But in all seriousness, you all gotta admit that you have a strong hold on that girl. After all, she's kinda cute." Bang bellowed, "First off, she is not a girl! She is a woman!" Bupkus cuts in, "Second, 'kinda cute'?! She is beyond gorgeous!" Lola calms everyone down, "Alright, alright, that's enough! Now boys, you don't need to be ashamed. We're really happy to see that you all are deeply fond of Lindsay; she's already crazy about you guys." The Nerdlucks blushed and smiled.

Before leaving, Daffy tells the aliens, "When Lindsay does come back you guys should tell her the truth or at least do something nice for her."

Bang questions him, "Why do you care?"

Daffy points out, "Hey, I got feelings too."

Once he, Bugs, and Lola were out of site, the Nerdlucks were deep in thought. Blanko scratches his head while asking his friends, "Dudes, what are we gonna do?" Nawt shrugs, "Well, we already know Lindsay likes us..."

Blanko suggests, "We could, like, do something big and spectacular. To show her how much we care." Bang explodes with frustration, "Like what, Blanko? What big and exciting things can we do with these tiny arms we have?" Pound scratches his chin until an idea popped in his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Blanko is on to something." The other Nerdlucks shockingly looked at Blanko. Pound orders, "Boys, to the lab!" he pushes a button to let the garage door down. They even put a sign outside their front door that reads "We are not home!" because they're going to be doing some serious work down below in their secret lab. The Nerdlucks wore lab coats and gobbles while working on a concoction.

Nawt poured a few chemicals into a beaker and mixes it into a rainbow liquid. He told the others "The potion is complete." Pound comes up and says, "Excellent! Only one last thing …" He grabs the beaker and pours the substance into 5 vials while it separates the colors individually. After that, each alien stood in front of a vial filled with colored liquid that matches their skin color. They also pulled out small plastic bags, containing some DNA samples that came from five victims as labeled: Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, Shawn Bradley, Patrick Ewing, and Larry Johnson.

After putting the contents into their vials, the Nerdlucks raise the vials in the air and said, "Cheers!" Altogether, they drank the potions and started feeling funny. In seconds, their lab coats and goggles were ripping apart as they were becoming massive in size and their voices got deeper. "Oh yeah!" They cackled.


	4. A Big Mistake

"Welcome to Looney Tune Land!" Bugs announced. Lindsay walks out and was amazed by the scenery. "What do you think?" Bugs asked. "This is so breath taking; it's so vibrant and colorful than I imagined." Lindsay answered.

Bugs mentions to Lindsay on what they talked about earlier. "Now, you have told me that you loved Space Jam growing up," Lindsay nods, "Yes?" Bugs concludes, "Well, check this out." He points to a building that he and Lindsay are standing in front of called Hall of Fame. They walk inside as Lindsay gasps in wonderment.

He showed her pictures, news articles, and trophies. Then, they got a glimpse of a huge portrait of Michael Jordan, in honor of saving the Tunes from becoming slaves for an overweight tyrant of an intergalactic amusement park. Lindsay also notice an image of a female rabbit surrounded in flowers. Bugs points out, "That's my girlfriend, Lola Bunny at her finest. She's a true sweetheart..." Suddenly, Bugs's stomach starts rumbling. "I don't know about you, but I can really go for a bite to eat."

Bugs and Lindsay leave the Hall of Fame to go find a restaurant nearby. Thankfully they spotted a diner two blocks away. They walked over to the entrance and were greeted by a hostess named Carol. She seated them to a booth and handed out menus. Bugs and Lindsay took a moment to look into the menus and then a waiter named Jeffery came by to take their orders: Bugs ordered a bowl of herb-glazed carrots with a side of iced tea and Lindsay wanted a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries and water.

Five minutes later, Bugs and Lindsay's orders arrived. Before eating, Bugs noticed a female rabbit walking inside the diner. He shouts, "Hey, Lola! Over here!" the female rabbit, known as Lola, smiles and walks over to the booth Bugs is sitting at.

"How you've been?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, hun." She replied.

"Well, great. Also, I like you to meet Lindsay." Lola began to take a fancy to Lindsay as she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Lola Bunny." Lindsay says, "Hi, there." Bugs addresses Lola, "And get this: Lindsay is a fan of _**Space Jam.**_ " Lola smiled, "Cool!"

Suddenly, Jeffery the waiter comes back and Bugs orders a carrot and broccoli stir fry with a side of green tea for Lola. Jeffery goes on to take care of it while Lola got to know Lindsay. Five minutes later, Jeffery comes back to bring Lola her food.

After everyone finish their lunch, Bugs paid the bill, left a tip, and headed out along with Lola and Lindsay. While walking around town, Lindsay and the two rabbits were startled by a whooshing sound along with a crash. The three of them ran to check it out. They have witnessed a hover scooter by the park bench with a scratch and the rider has his head stuck in the oak tree. The rider pops his head out of the tree with the helmet still inside, to reveal himself as an anthropomorphic duck.

"What happened, Daffy?" Bugs asked.

The duck, known as Daffy, explains, "I was testing out this worthless contraption those pipsqueaks put together!" Lola walks up to the angry duck and clears her throat. "Uh, Daffy, we have a visitor." She points to Lindsay as the young lady waves, "Hi, I'm Lindsay." Daffy casually replies, "Hi. The name's Daffy Duck."

Suddenly, a ball of flash reveals five small aliens with bug eyes, tiny arms, stubby legs, tales, antennas, and spots standing on a teleporter: one was orange, fat, wears a green bow-tie, and has green eyes; one was blue, tall, lanky, wears a red bow-tie, and has magenta eyes; one was green, wears an orange bow-tie, and has red eyes; one was purple, wears a yellow bow-tie, and has brown eyes; and one was red, smaller than the others, wears an orange/yellow bow-tie, and has gold eyes.

Lindsay gasped as she looked at the small creatures with adoration. "Oh it's the Nerdlucks!" she said. She ran to them until they quickly pulled out there lasers scaring the young lady. Luckily Bugs restrain the Nerdlucks. "Whoa, whoa, easy shorties," he said. "This is our new friend Lindsay." Lindsay smiled and waved hello and then the Nerdlucks looked at her calmly as they put away the lasers and introduce themselves:

"Uh, hi," the orange alien smiled. "I'm Pound, the leader of the pack."

"Bang." Said the green alien.

"Nawt." Said the red alien.

"Bupkus." Said the purple alien.

The blue alien didn't say anything. Instead he stares at Lindsay with a goofy smile on his face. Pound instantly slaps the blue alien to wake him up. "Ah, what?" he asked. Bang pointed out, "Tell her your name, stupid." Blanko nods, "Oh, right. Uh, hi, I'm…uh…" Bang slaps his face into his palm in frustration. Nawt helps out with the introduction, "His name is Blanko. He's kinda, you know."

Lindsay smiles, "You guys are so cute, I wanna give you all a hug." She scoops the Nerdlucks from the ground for a hug. The tiny aliens blushed from being held in Lindsay's warm embrace. She gently put them down and they straighten themselves while Pound says, "Well, the boys and I got a lot of work to catch up on. We'll see you all later." Nawt waddles over to the hover scooter and presses a button on the side that folds the scooter into a case. They got onto their teleporter and set to their destination, which is home.

Then Lindsay tells the Tunes that she should be heading back to the surface. They head back to the pine tree; open the door to walk inside and onto the roller coaster to head back to the surface.


	5. Lindsay meets The Puppets

One hour later, Lindsay slowly opens her eyes and finds herself in the emergency room lying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. The nurse came in to check on Lindsay and is glad to see that the patient has awaken from her injury. "Hello, I'm Nurse Janice." She said with a smile. Lindsay said hi and asked what happened. Nurse Janice told Lindsay that she was hit by a basketball and showed her an x-ray of the injury. There was a little crack to the skull but not a lot of damage to the brain. "Also, you have some visitors." Nurse Janice opens the door to let in Bugs, Lola, Porky and Daffy standing by her bed with flowers and balloons.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Lola asked Lindsay.

"I feel alright." Lindsay answered.

"We were afraid you weren't going to make it." Said Bugs. He gives Lindsay the flowers and Daffy gives her the balloons. Lindsay thanked them for the gifts then Lola tells her, "You'll be relief to know that the guys and I found out that the incident was caused by some idiots goofing around in the gymnasium and shot the ball through the window."

"Oh." Lindsay sighed.

Then Daffy tells her, "There's also a big surprise waiting outside the door for you: courtesy of the hospital." Lindsay was excited about that. Daffy puts a blindfold over Lindsay's eyes as Bugs runs to the door to let in the surprise.

"Ready?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Lindsay answered.

Daffy removes the blindfold from her face and she was amazed to see a puppet theatre in front of her. "Hey, Lindsay, we're gonna head out." said Bugs. Then Lindsay told them, "But you're gonna miss the show." Lola reassures her, "That's okay. The guys and I have some errands to run; all of this is just for you." Porky, who was the last to leave the room, tells her, "I ho-ho-ho-hope you feel better s-soon!"

After that, a puppet modeled after the scarlet macaw pops out from the curtains and squawked "Hello!" Lindsay jumped and quietly said hi back. "No need to be afraid. My name is Rainbow Parrot. Feel free to call me Rainbow."

"I'm Lindsay," said the young lady.

"That's a pretty name." said Rainbow.

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks. You're a cute bird." Rainbow chuckled and went on. "Why thank you. I hope you don't mind, but I bought along more friends, who are also eager to meet you." Lindsay got on the end of her bed and told Rainbow, "Oh. I would love to meet them!" Rainbow jumped up, "Great! Hey, fellas come on up!" More puppets came up revealed as different animals: A brown bear wearing an orange bowtie; a dog wearing a pair of sunglasses and a blue collar; a lion; a dragon; and a toad. Rainbow stated each of their names.

"Lindsay, meet Riff the dragon, Frederick the bear, Otis the dog, Luther the lion, and Bruno the toad." Lindsay giggled as the puppets greeted her.

"Hi There!" said Frederick.

"Woof! What's up?" barked Otis.

"Hello, Rib it." said Bruno in a deep croak.

"How's it goin'?" said Luther.

"Hey." moaned Riff.

Lindsay smiled, "Pleased to meet you all." Then Fredrick wanted to inform her about something. "And a pleasure to meet you, too my dear. We were sent to you from a group of very fascinating aliens, who are also close friends with Bugs Bunny. He even told us that you're a big fan of the movie _**Space Jam.**_ " Lindsay was stunned to hear the puppets mention the aliens and _ **Space Jam**_. "That is true. And I'm really looking forward to seeing the Nerdlucks again."

Otis tells her, "Oh, you will soon. But in the meantime, we would like to get to know you…if you don't mind."

Before saying anything, Lindsay immediately spotted a blue arm that is operating Otis from backstage; she instantly knew what was going on. But instead of calling off the show, she continues on by casually stating, "Well there isn't much to say about me, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to share." So without further ado, Lindsay tells the puppets about herself.


	6. Explanations and Apologies

Lindsay begins explaining. "Alright. All I can say is that I am an average person with many flaws, some of which you may not find too pleasing: I'm coy, introverted, clumsy, nerdy, soft-spoken, and a dreamer." Luther points out, "Aww, there's no need to be shy around us; we don't bite."

Bruno hops towards Lindsay and tells her, "No one like you should ever feel insecure. Let me tell you what I see: an extraordinary young woman with some hidden talents." Lindsay smiles, "Thanks, Bruno." And plants a kiss on his head. "Whoa!" exclaimed Bruno. "Didn't see that comin'. Sadly, I can't turn into a prince." Lindsay laughs, "Oh, that's okay, Bruno; I think you're a handsome toad."

Then Riff asks her, "So, where are you from?"

She responded, "I'm from the surface. Bugs brought me here yesterday and showed me around and I gotta say this place is so amazing. Also, I got the opportunity meet the aliens, known as the Nerdlucks/Monstars. Not to mention, they are my favorite characters from _**Space Jam.**_ " The puppets became excited when Lindsay bought up that topic and eagerly said, "Do tell!" Lindsay smiles as she continues, "Wow okay. As Nerdlucks they are super adorable! I can't get enough of their bug eyes, little bow ties, and the way they waddle when they walk. And as for their alter egos, the Monstars, well this may sound very weird but in all honesty I find them extremely attractive with their huge ripping muscles, vibrant colorful eyes, and devilish smiles."

All of the puppets responded in unison, "Whoo!" Then Riff stated, "That doesn't sound weird. I mean it's alright to admit that you like the Monstars."

Lindsay says while slowly approaching the theatre, "Oh, but it's much more than that, Riff. Heck, I would have the gumption to tell the guys if they were here to show the faces." She rapidly opens the curtains to reveal the Monstars.

Lindsay said with a smirk. "Hello boys."

The Monstars shyly waved, "Hi."

Then she tells them, "Why don't you all come from behind the theatre so I can get a better look at you." The Monstars come out of the theatre feeling very sheepish.

Blanko spoke up, "Uh, let me be the first to say that I was the one responsible for hitting you on the head with the basketball. The guys and I were practicing our basketball techniques and one of them didn't go so good. I'm really sorry."

Lindsay smiles, "Apology accepted."

Blanko smiled and thanked Lindsay for her forgiveness. Then something pops into Lindsay's mind. "You know, I've always had a feeling that you guys would go to back to being the Monstars again."

The Monstars questioned, "Really?"

Lindsay answers, "Why yes. Other than the talents, you've also snuck in some DNA samples just in case. When you all became the Monstars, you felt so invincible. And it's pretty clear to see that even though you used your powers for evil and for the sake of your abusive boss, you all wanted another chance to become the good guys. Am I on the right track?"

The Monstars were stunned with Lindsay's incredible knowledge. Lindsay giggles at their expressions and asked, "Are you guys okay?" The guys straightened themselves, "Yeah, yeah, we're cool." Blanko sighs, "Gosh, you must be some kind of psychic!" Lindsay smiles, "No, not really. It was a wild guess." Pound admits to Lindsay, "But still, you're a very bright young lady."

Lindsay blushes, "Thanks."

Then she asks, "Now, about the puppets: what was that all about?" Bang pointed out, "It was all Blanko's idea, followed by Bupkus picking out these stupid puppets and naming them."

Blanko shrugged, "I thought it'd be a cool idea to make her feel better."

Pound snapped, "Man, she's not five years old get real!"

Bupkus asked, "How did you know it was us working behind the theatre?"

Lindsay points out, "I saw a portion of Blanko's arm from the curtains."

Blanko blushes and chuckles, "Whoops."

"Why'd you take so long to stop us?" asked Nawt. Lindsay smiled, "Well, I didn't want to ruin a good show."

Bang confusingly asked, "You liked it?"

Lindsay shrugged, "Of course. Granted, it's childish and silly, but I cannot deny good puppetry."

Then Blanko makes a suggestion, "Hey, dudes, why don't we invite Lindsay over to our house for dinner?" Bang smiled, "Hey, that's not a bad idea." Lindsay wonders, "But shouldn't we let the Tunes know?"

Nawt tells her, "We already told them; they said it was okay." Before heading out, Lindsay took a couple of pain killers, a sip of water, and puts the rest of her medicine in her bag. She puts on her shoes and grabs her bag while Pound and Bang helped carry her gifts. Nawt pushes a button on the side of the puppet theatre and it rapidly transforms into a suitcase. He walks out followed by Blanko carrying the puppets. "Upsy daisy." Bupkus said carrying Lindsay bridal style. "Whoa!" she giggled. Everybody left the hospital and headed on over to the Monstars' place.


	7. Making our Guest Feel Welcomed

Once they made it to the house, the inside was pretty messy: there were empty bags of potato chips, empty packs of cookies, crumbs, soda cans, and clothes lying on the floor, the couch, and the table. And in the kitchen were dirty dishes sitting in the sink. Nawt moved some of the junk of the couch to make a spot for Lindsay. Bupkus places her on the couch and she thanked him for carrying her safely.

Everyone sat in the living room and Lindsay lets out a big yawn and slowly blinks her eyes. Nawt asks, "You getting sleepy?" Lindsay nods, "I'm afraid so; the medicine is already kicking in." Nawt offers to help her, "Come on, I'll show you to the guestroom upstairs."

While Nawt takes Lindsay upstairs, Pound reminded himself to call Bugs after he and the Monstars checked Lindsay out of the hospital. He goes in the other room, takes his phone out of his pocket to dial the number, and press the 'talk' button:

 **Bugs:** "Hello?"

 **Pound: "** Hey, just letting you know we got Lindsay out of the hospital."

 **Bugs:** "How is she?"

 **Pound:** "She's alright. She took her medicine and Nawt just sent her to the guestroom to take a nap."

 **Bugs:** "Great. Now promise me you guys will behave and treat Lindsay like the respectable young lady she is."

 **Pound:** "We promise."

 **Bugs:** "I'm counting on it."

Bugs hung up and so did Pound. He goes back into the living room to join his friends while Nawt was coming down stairs. He announces, "Just got off the phone with Bugs. He wanted to make sure Lindsay was okay and told us we need to be on our best behavior. So for starter, we gotta get this place cleaned up while she's upstairs napping."

Altogether, the Monstars got to work in cleaning up the house by vacuuming, dusting, mobbing, sweeping, scrubbing, doing the laundry, getting rid of garbage, and washing the dishes. Bang called to order pizza for dinner then he and the other Monstars use the bathrooms downstairs to wash up. Two hours later, Lindsay wakes up, makes up the bed and goes to the bathroom next door to freshen up.

She went downstairs to join the Monstars and she was surprised to see the house cleaned up. Also the Monstars were sitting in the living room watching TV and Nawt looked at her with a smile and said "Hey there, sleeping beauty. Come sit next to me on the loveseat." Lindsay goes over to Nawt and sat next to him. Pound tells her, "Hope you're hungry because we're having pizza for dinner tonight. It should be here in a little while." Lindsay nodded, "Oh, I've been thinking about pizza all day."

"What do you think about the house?" Blanko asked her.

"It looks terrific!" Lindsay replied.

"Thanks." The Monstars said in unison.

Nawt touches her head while asking, "How's your head?" Lindsay flinches, "Ow! Still hurts." The red alien's ears plop down as he apologize, "My bad." Lindsay shrugged, "Its cool."

Nawt raises a brow, "You're not mad?"

Lindsay shook her head, "No. Besides, it was only a little mistake."

Nawt asks another question, "But what about the trouble we caused earlier?" Lindsay replied, "I rarely get angry over anything. Now you all are probably thinking 'That's impossible! There's gotta be someone or something out there that drives you crazy.' Well, even if there is, I just don't think it's worth losing my sanity over it, whether something happens to me purposely or by accident."

Blanko scratches his head and replies, "I must have knocked you out a lot harder than I thought." Lindsay assured them, "No, I'm not delirious. I just don't like throwing my frustrations out onto anyone."

Pound tells her, "I don't know where all of this is coming from, but talking like that is going to make you an easy target for people to take advantage of. Now don't get me wrong, it's important to forgive others and to just move on, but life is too short to let people run over you."

Nawt jumps in, "Yeah, sometimes you gotta put your foot down and let people know when enough is enough." Bupkus finishes, "And another thing, just because you're forgiving someone for their wrong doings, doesn't mean you should give them the easy way out. Because what we put you through was unacceptable. Someone as pleasant as you does not deserve it." All of the advice that was given to Lindsay made her think really hard on what she should do to improve herself.


	8. Dinner Time

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Bang went to answer the door and there stood the pizza delivery guy holding ten extra-large pizza boxes. Bang takes the pizzas and hands the money over to the delivery guy. "Thanks a lot, man; keep the change." After the delivery guy left, Bang shouted, "Hey, everybody, pizza's here!" Everybody jumps from the living room and into the dining room. The boys got out sodas and chips and opened up all the boxes revealing different toppings: two pepperonis, two bell peppers, two meat lovers, two loaded with ham and pineapple, and two triple cheeses. "Ladies first." Bupkus told Lindsay. She helps herself to two slices: one triple cheese and one meat lovers with a side of Lays classic potato chips and Sprite.

The Monstars on the other hand just went crazy by snatching up every slice and making a mess. Surprisingly, Lindsay was not appalled by all of this. Instead, she was enjoying this crazy food fest. Shortly, the boys stopped and notice Lindsay watching them eat in a disgusting manner. She smiled at the site of the aliens with all the cheese, sauce, and toppings all over them. They all apologize for their terrible eating habits. Lindsay accepted.

Pound finished what was in his mouth and said to Lindsay, "You seemed pretty calm watching us eat like a bunch of savages." Lindsay assured them, "Oh, I'm not bothered by the mess. Though it does concern me when people can't slow down and chew their food thoroughly; that can lead to a choking hazard you know."

Bang neutrally responded, "Alright, 'mom'; we'll slow down."

Then Nawt spoke up, "Well, I'm ready for some ice cream! Anybody else?" the guys said yeah then Pound asks Lindsay, "Would you like some ice cream, Lindsay?" Lindsay said no for she doesn't like ice cream very much. Then Pound suggests, "Well I have some triple chocolate cake with chocolate shavings on top. Would you like that?"

Lindsay's face lights up, "Ooh, I would love that!"

So Pound goes into the kitchen to get the ice cream, followed by Blanko getting the bowls, spoons, and cake. The flavors that Pound pulled out were almond butter, French vanilla, chocolate fudge brownie, chocolate chip cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, cookies 'n cream, salty caramel, and peanut butter cup.

While Pound is carrying the ice cream, some of them were dripping on the ground leaving a small puddle. Blanko followed Pound out of the kitchen with plastic bowls and spoons along with the cake until he slipped on the small puddle, causing all the bowls, the spoons, and the cake to fly into the air. Everyone gasped as they watch the dishes and cake coming down. But oddly enough, the bowls and the spoons landed perfectly onto the table without a crack or a scratch whereas the cake lands perfectly onto the platter. Everyone looked stunned, making the blue alien feel mortified. He apologizes for his clumsiness until Lindsay applauded, "That was amazing!"

Blanko blushed and chuckled, "Thanks, dudette."

While the others ate the flavors of their choice, Lindsay enjoyed her cake. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Blanko went up to answer it. It was Bugs and Lola coming to see Lindsay. "Hey, Blanko," said Lola. "We came to check on Lindsay." Blanko invites the two rabbits inside and led them into the dining room. Everyone saw Bugs and Lola coming and shouted "Hey, Bugs! Lola! How's it goin'?" both rabbits smiled and said 'hi' back.

"Did the boys give you any trouble?" Lola asked Lindsay.

"Not at all," Lindsay responded.

"They were wonderful! Also, Blanko did the coolest trick where he slips and lets the cake and all the utensils fall perfectly onto the table!" Lola smiles, "Wow! A dinner and a show." Bugs, who was munching on a carrot, told the Monstars, "Looks like I may have underestimated you boys." Pound informs Bugs, "Hey, it was no sweat. The boys and I had everything work out smoothly." Lola nodded, "And we truly appreciate that."

Bugs and Lola told Lindsay that it's time to get home. Lindsay thanked the Monstars for a terrific afternoon, grabs her belongings from upstairs, and said good night. When they left, Pound looked at the others and chuckled, "You know, that girl is alright. I can definitely see us hanging out with her more often." The boys agreed. They all got to work in cleaning the dining room and putting away the food.


	9. After Recovery

Lindsay woke up the next morning at 7:30 a.m. She went downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast: Belgium waffles with a side of blueberry/banana parfait and orange juice. While eating, she rubs her head to fill the bump and is glad that the swelling has gone down. Also she thought about making another trip to Looney Tune Land to visit the Monstars. After breakfast, she cleans up and goes back upstairs to get ready. First, she went through her closet to pick out an outfit; she finds a white dress with black polka dots and a pair of little black heels.

She placed her clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and wash her hair. After an hour of being in the shower, she wraps her hair, brushes her teeth, floss, mouth washed, shaved, and puts on a robe. Then she goes back to her room to take off her robe to put on her underwear and to apply on some Sea Island cotton scented body cream and perfume. Next, she brushes her hair into a high ponytail and ties a polka doted hair bow, puts on her foundation, lip gloss, pearl earrings and necklace. And finally, she slips on her dress and shoes.

The time is now 12:15 a.m. and Lindsay is already to head over to Looney Tune Land. She grabs her purse and keys, turns on the front porch light and locks up the house.

Meanwhile, in Looney Tune Land, Porky and Daffy were walking down the street until they saw a big opening on the pine tree. It was Lindsay stepping out of the pine tree. "Whoa! You cleaned up real, kid." Daffy said. "Eh, yes," agreed Porky. "Y-y-you look beau-eh-pre-eh-eh-uh-remarkable." Lindsay giggles, "Thanks, guys. How are you today?" Pork responded, "Oh, th-they, had to stay at th-eh-the gym to help c-cl-clean up." Daffy adds, "And in case to you were to come and visit today, we promise to keep you company." Lindsay nodded and joined Daffy and Porky.

Daffy wanted to show Lindsay where he lives; they walked over to the gazebo by the pond with lily pads floating about and butterflies and dragonflies flying everywhere. Lindsay walked into the gazebo and was awestruck by the view of the pond.

"How beautiful!" Lindsay gasped.

"Hey, check this out." Daffy called out.

He pointed to a sail boat lying beside the gazebo. Porky, Lindsay, and Daffy got into the boat and Porky remove the rope from the stake to release the boat. While sailing, Porky noticed Lindsay has a faraway look on her face and asked, "Lindsay, is th-the-there something on y-you-you-your mind?" Lindsay looked at the pig and smiled, "Well…I'm just thinking about the aliens and what magnificent creatures they are." Daffy rolled his eyes and sputtered, "Oh, brother." Porky snapped, "N-now, Daffy c-c-cut that out! Th-there is nothing wrong w-w-with Lindsay liking th-the-ee-the Monstars."

"Speak of the devil…" Daffy blurted out as he spotted the Monstars sitting under a tree by the basketball court. He rowed the boat and parked it near the park with a stake in front of them. Daffy was the first to jump out while Lindsay and Porky stayed behind to tie the boat.

Meanwhile, the Monstars noticed Daffy walking towards them. Daffy waved to them, "Hey, boys!" the Monstars waved to Daffy then Bang asked, "What's bring you around the park?" Daffy answered, "Just thought I drop by to say hello and to tell you that you know who has been thinking about you guys and is here with us today." Daffy pointed at what seems to be an annoyed Porky and Lindsay. "A-ah-ah- thanks a lot for all your eh-uh-eh-help." Porky told Daffy in mordant tone.

However, the Monstars were awestruck to see Lindsay approach them with a smile and waves, "Hello, boys." Bupkus walked up to her and twirled her around.

"Whoa, baby," said the purple Monstar and proceed to kiss her hand. "You've never looked more beautiful." Lindsay blushed, "Why thank you, Bupkus." Bupkus looked at Porky and Daffy to ask, "Hey y'all don't mind if Lindsay hangs with us for a while?" Daffy and Porky looked at each other for a second then Daffy looks back at the Monstars to say, "Well, that's up to Lindsay." Lindsay took a second to think about it then finally decided, "No, I don't mind staying with the Monstars." Daffy and Porky didn't seem so sure about this, but Pound assures them, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her and if it gets too late, we'll take her home." Daffy and Porky took their word and left Lindsay alone with the Monstars.

After they left, Lindsay sat under tree with the Monstars. Then something pops out from the branch and shouted "Hey!" it was Nawt hanging upside down from the branch. He saw that he frightened Lindsay. "Uh-oh, my bad. You know, you pretty upside down." Lindsay smiles and tells him, "Thanks. And you are cute upside down." She gives Nawt a peck on the head causing the red Monstar to fall from the tree making Bang and Blanko laugh. He quickly got up, brushes the leafs out of him and sat next to Lindsay.

He cleared his throat and asked Lindsay, "So, Lindsay what do you like to do in your spare time?" Lindsay listed out, "I like cooking, cleaning, swimming, dancing, walking in the park, and…now don't get upset when I say this…going to amusement parks." The Monstars were confused as Blanko asked, "Why would we be upset with that?" Lindsay answered, "What I recall from _**Space Jam**_ , you guys used to work in an amusement park and I was afraid it would bring back bad memories."

"Oh…" The Monstars finally understand. Then Pound says, "Girl, that was a long time ago; we've been over it. Also, not too long ago we went to a Carnival here in Looney Tune Land and had a great time."

Lindsay smiled, "That's wonderful."

Bupkus asks Lindsay, "So tell us what amusement park do you like to visit?"

Lindsay lists out the parks, "There's Walt Disney World, Wet 'n Wild, Busch Gardens, Sea World, Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure, Fun Spot, and Six Flags." Bupkus smiled and told Lindsay, "Ooh, girl! You just mentioned three of my favorite theme parks: Six Flags, Wet 'n Wild, and Universals. Up top!" Lindsay giggles and gives Bupkus a high five.


End file.
